User blog:Alanomaly/Doc Brown vs. Doctor Who 2
Doc Brown vs. Doctor Who 2 is the fifteenth battle in ERBOR. It is a sequel to the twenty-fourth Epic Rap Battle of History, Doc Brown vs. Doctor Who, but this time, it also features Quantum Leap time traveller, Dr. Sam Beckett. Lyrics Doc Brown I don't wanna know who you are or anything about you. Not that anyone does. I'm reading history books, nothing said about you or your TARDIS. You're just the Doctor Who nobody cares about! You've got way too many looks, I can't tell which one looks more dated out! The Doctor Hm. Hello there, Brown, still not ginger. Stop wasting your time on dropout's cars just with two-seaters. I'm the Doctor, remember that. Asking the question is not for you brats. I'm getting younger and younger, everyone wants to be me, even Russell Brand! This verse is a forever Sonic Screwdriver to you. You would be trapped in the bathroom and still smell like poop. I've seen you somewhere.. Where was that? Oh, in Universal Studios, serving chicken with a side of rats! You got all butthurt about my time machine. You tried to build one yourself, oh, you earthlings. I wouldn't offer you a Jelly Baby in my life. I have two more, stab you as them, with knives Whoop, Allon-sy. Geronimo! I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow! Doc Brown Things are about to get heavy for you, Theta! Listen here, Fifth, you're about to meet your creator! Bring it on, self proclaimed "Supremo". I'm beating you through time, just let your little friends go! I'm going back to the future, once, twice, and a third time! You're just sitting in a little phone booth, Hello, McFly! You leave people trying to figure out your name for hours! My rhymes are going faster than 88 miles per hour! runs over Fifth Doctor The Doctor ACK MY SPINE! ..Is this death?... into Eleventh Doctor Ah! Legs, still got legs. Unlike you, old hag, with white hair, yeah? Because I know I'm gonna have to run. Just checking if my body still works, but it's still fun! An apple a day keeps The Doctor away, but I'm gonna kick you in the fruit, you desert-mopping primitive. At least college boys is what I'm not limiting! Now, come along, Pond. Just watch as I bring your car down, it needs a new paint job. Maybe.. blonde? Nah, how about ginger. I'm the raggedy Doctor, not your raggy Doctor. What the hell even, is your first name, Fucktard? I will exterminate, no room for any upgrades, time to Sonic you out of the way. You battled me without any choice, but not in the name of the Doctor. You turned science fiction into drama! blue flash occurs between the two, which fades into Dr. Sam Beckett Dr. Sam Beckett I theorized you can travel through the time of your lifetime. You two little "Doctors" are nothing compared to my machine of time! Emmett, you can use that little car of yours to go straight up the ass of the rapper with the same name. Who, are you? You travel to different times but that's not the same game! Jesse, Bobo, and all the others, come join the crowd. Let's see where Ziggy is gonna send me off to next, cause I just put my mission down! Sam Beckett disappears in the blue flash Trivia *Doc Brown and Dr. Beckett's verses were written by Richard10, while The Doctor's verses were written by Cornmuffin, making this the first ERBOR battle to be written by two different people. *This is the first battle to have someone change into someone/something else. The second being Ben 10 vs. Ash Ketchum, where Ben 10 turned into his Teenage Self from Omniverse, Diamondhead, ChamAlien, XLR8, and NRG. Poll Who Won? Doc Brown Doctor Who Dr. Sam Beckett Category:Blog posts